Rafael Dos Anjos vs. Nate Diaz
Nate Diaz missed weight for the fight and claimed a rib injury was the cause. The first round began. Dos Anjos blocked a probing high kick. Crowd chanting Diaz. Dos Anjos tries a leaping front kick. Slips a right hook. Dos Anjos lands a body kick. RDA lands a hard leg kick. Diaz lands a jab missing the followup left of a 1-2 combo. 4:00. RDA lands a hard leg kick. And an inside kick. RDA lands a counter left. And a hard leg kick. RDA lands a counter right and a hard left. RDA slips a one-two. And lands a hard leg kick. 3:00. RDA slips another one-two, lands a hard leg kick, slips a left. Diaz checks a hard leg kick, eats a right. RDA lands a hard leg kick. Diaz lands a left. RDA lands a hard leg kick, that hurt, he lands a body kick, stuffs a single. 2:00 with another hard leg kick. Diaz lands a left and a right hook. He checks a leg kick. RDA blocks a one-two. Throws Diaz down. Lands two lefts pouncing to half-guard. A left. Body body head with lefts. A left. Diaz regains butterfly guard. Right elbow from RDA. Half-guard. Two rights under getting the back. Four more, 1:00. Diaz rolls, tries a leglock. Heelhook. Anklelock. RDA escaping. 35. A left and a hard left elbow. North-south. Scramble. RDA thinking kimura. Knee on belly, mounts, 15, two hard rights, two right elbows, half-guard. Left elbow, another, three hard right elbows, another. R1 ends, 10-9 RDA. R2 began. RDA lands a hard leg kick. And an inside kick. And a leg kick. Diaz backpedaling, blocks a high kick. RDA lands a hard leg kick, Diaz checks another but falls. RDA lands a hard leg kick, that hurt. RDA lands a jab. And a hard body kick. Crowd oohs. And a hard leg kick. 4:00. RDA lands a hard leg kick. RDA lands a left. And a hard inside kick. Diaz blocks a high kick. Diaz lands a left eating one and another. RDA works a single, gets it easily to half-guard. 3:00. Bad cut over Diaz's right eye. Diaz regains guard, eats a hard left elbow. Another slicing one. "High guard!" Left elbow. Gets the back, two rights under. Diaz trying to stand, RDA keeps him down. 2:00. "Sweep!" Two rights under. Diaz stands to the clinch, very bloody. RDA knees the body, breaks away. Lands a hard leg kick, another. Ref calls time to check the cut, crowd boos. They continue. "Double jab!" RDA lands a body kick. Diaz lands a jab, eats a wicked leg kick. 1:00. Diaz lands a one-two, eats an inside kick. That hurt. RDA lands a leg kick. RDA lands a wicked leg kick. Diaz very visibly limping. Backpedaling. 30. Diaz lands a jab, eats a hard leg kick. RDA drops Diaz with a jumping high kick, pounces to guard, two lefts. 10. Side control. A right. Left elbow. R2 ends, 10-9 RDA. "Nate you've got to take this last round. Go to the body." R3 began. RDA lands a leg kick. Blocks a high kick. Diaz blocks one himself. RDA gets an easy double to guard. Body head with lefts. Short left. 4:00. Left elbow. Another. Two more. A left. Diaz lands a right elbow and another himself. RDA passes to half-guard. Slicing left elbow and another one. RDA backs off and kicks the leg. 3:00 with another kick. Scramble. Half-guard. Diaz regains guard. RDA lands a left, another. Nate talking, called RDA a bitch. Left elbow, another. Another one. Short left. Big left elbow. 2:00. Diaz trying rights from the bottom. Now lefts. Two hard left elbows from RDA. RDA lands a right. Left elbow. Body head with lefts. More. A left. 1:00. Left elbow. Diaz trying rights from the bottom. RDA body head with rights. Left elbow, another. Diaz left hammerfists from the bottom. A left hammerfist from RDA. Two big lefts, a third. 30. RDA passes to half-guard briefly. 15. Diaz trying right palm strikes, talking shit, slaps really. RDA pissed, two left elbows, four big lefts, R3 ends, 10-9 RDA. 30-26 RDA. Diaz still talking shit as RDA celebrates. Diaz came over and shook RDA's hand and congratulated him before the official decision.